Haikyu Dormitory AU
by riptidedarkphoenix
Summary: After high school, the captains of Karasuno, Nekoma, Aboa Johsai, and Fukurodani have moved on to University life. Little do they know, they have ended up going to the same University, and even worse, are staying in the same Dormitory! How will Daichi, Kuroo, Bokuto, Oikawa, and even Akaashi and Sugawara react to living, and playing volleyball together?
1. Chapter 1

**CH 1**

' _I knew it would be big, but not this big.'_ Daichi thought as he carefully navigated the campus of Tokai university.

He was blocked by masses of students, mostly other first-years, as he tried to make his way across the landscape and find the dorms. It was intimidating for Daichi to be a first-year again, albeit a first-year at a university like Tokai.

' _I just have to find the dorms before looking around to find the gym.'_ Looking up from his map, Daichi tried to orient himself with the buildings when he spotted a familiar shock of spikey black hair. Pushing through the crowds of other first years, Daichi called out,

"Kuroo?"

"Daichi?"

The former captain of Karasuno was not surprised to see the former captain of Nekoma high school. Even after the Interhigh Spring Prelims the two had kept in touch and Daichi had recently heard Kuroo would be attending the same university as him. The two met up and briefly compared schedules and campus maps.

"So you haven't been to your dorm yet?" Daichi inquired.

"Nah, but I'm in Dorm 66. You?" Kuroo replied.

' _How fitting.'_ Daichi thought. "Let's see. I'm in….6...6."

Daichi cursed internally. He hoped he wouldn't be sharing a room with Kuroo. It wasn't that he did not like Kuroo, he just….well, it's Kuroo. Kenma may have been able to put up with him, but Daichi hoped he had been done with babysitting once he left Karasuno. Then again, maybe Kuroo had matured.

"Hey, we're in the same group!" Kuroo gave Daichi one of his signature Cheshire-grins. Daichi felt a bit of his already shriveled soul die inside. "We can pick up all the hot babes." Kuroo continued, whispering in Daichi's ear. He had definitely not matured.

"Let's just...head to the dorms for now." Daichi suggested, hoping that Kuroo would be the only troublemaker in dorm 66. The two continued across the campus in the direction they hoped the dorms to be in and talked about the volleyball club memberships.

 ** _Time skip brought to you by Hinata's hair_**

As Daichi and Kuroo approached the dorm, they took note that the dorm's were fairly large and in good condition. If the well trimmed lawn was any indicator of the people that resided there, Daichi's stay at Tokai dormitory 66 was beginning to look up.

Kuroo opened the door.

And all Hell broke loose.

"HEY HEY HEY!" screamed a familiar voice. Daichi felt the rest of his soul die a slow, painful, agonizing death.

"Bokuto, SHUT UP." Oikawa's voice rang out as he stomped to answer the door. Oikawa stepped into the doorway and froze. His hair was impeccable, as ever, and he was dressed like a male fashionista about to put on a show.

"You." He snarled at Daichi, his eyes narrowing into unattractive slits for a moment before he regained his composure. "Oh, nevermind. Bokuto, continue to be your annoying self."

Oikawa pranced off into the dark recesses of the dorm before Daichi could respond. Kuroo and Bokuto seemed to be having a moment, though only seemed to be saying 'Bro'.

"Bro."

"Bro."

"BRO."

"BROOOO."

The bro-ing continued (accompanied by an occasional hoot or meow) and numb, Daichi stepped into the open living space the roommates shared.

"Ah, Daichi-san. I'm sorry you had to see this."

Daichi turned to see Akaashi gesturing to the reunion of Kuroo and Bokuto, who had stopped making animal noises and had started arguing about who was the better captain in high school.

"AkAAshi back me up!" Bokuto screamed."I was the better captain! More reliable, more insanely talented…"

Daichi left the conversation with a sigh as Bokuto started to list his many (in his opinion) amazing qualities. As he walked across the room, Daichi heard Akaashi flatly state,

"No. You aren't any of those things."

Bokuto only squawked in response, while Kuroo laughed maniacally. Daichi collapsed in one of the couches that adorned the dormitory common room. That's when he noticed someone he hadn't seen before.

"Suga?" he asked in surprise. He had known that there was a chance that Sugawara would be going to Tokai University, but was still surprised to see another familiar face in the dormitory.

Sugawara didn't response. He sat motionless on the couch, unresponsive to his friend's voice. Suga 's face was slack and his pupils were void of emotion.

"Hey, is Suga alright?!" Daichi cried, calling over Bokuto, Akaashi, and Kuroo.

The three rushed over to the couch to see what calamity had befallen Suga.

"Oh, him?" Oikawa said as he leaned in the doorway of his room "He's been like that since he found out he would be sharing a room with me. My beauty does that to some people."

And with a hair flip that only he could pull off, Oikawa disappeared back into his room.

" He's the sucker who's rooming with that jerk, Oikawa? I would feel sorry for him if I wasn't so glad that it isn't me!" Kuroo said with a snicker. Bokuto burst out laughing while Akaashi shrugged.

Suga whispered, "So much hair gel…"

"I don't think I'm going to survive being a first-year." Daichi muttered to himself.

"Tell me about it." Akaashi chimed in as Kuroo began stock-piling fridge full of important foods like salted mackerel and Doritos.

 **The End.**

 **Just Kidding.**

 **THERE.**

 **WILL.**

 **BE.**

 **MORE.**

 **HAIKYU!**

 **My co-author tells me I am pathetic.**

 **She also didn't think I was going to write that.**

 **HEY HEY HEY! We used Tokai university for this fanfic because we wanted the name of an actual university. The university in our fanfiction is not based off of Tokai University, but simply has the same name.**

 **Also, we are AMERICANS *Cannons fire in background and star-spangled banners wave* so an apology in advance for all of the Japanese culture-y things that we get wrong. But we can only look up so much on Wikipedia.**

' **MURICA!**

 _As co-author, I apologize for letting her type._


	2. Chapter 2

Suga woke up to a loud crash. His bleary eyes barely registered the shapes of Oikawa and Bokuto, but there was no mistaking their voices.

"HOW DARE YOU, YOU VILE BARBARIAN!" Oikawa shrieked before launching one of his pillows at Bokuto.

"YOU AREN'T THE ONLY GUY WHO NEEDS FOUR HOURS TO PERFECT HIS HAIR!" Bokuto screamed back.

"A MAN'S HAIR PRODUCTS ARE HIS SACRED BELONGINGS."

"THEN YOU SHOULDN'T HAVE LEFT THEM LYING AROUND WHERE ANYONE COULD GET THEM!"

"THEY WERE IN MY ROOM!"

"Guys…" Suga moaned. "Please, it's too early for this."

Suga was still trying to recover from the fact that he would have to share a living space with these maniacs for an entire year.

Oikawa and Bokuto ignored Suga's pleas and continued to shout at each other, vehemently throwing discarded pillows back and forth.

"Guys…" Suga tried again. "GUYS."

Both stopped and stared at Suga for a moment before talking over each other, each trying to convince Suga to take his side.

Coming to stand between the two of them, Suga slapped them both upside the head and began berating them.

"Bokuto, you shouldn't take people's things. And Oikawa, you need to learn to share. Both your products and the bathroom." Suga looked between the two, giving both of them a stare that dared them to defy him.

"Geez, Sugawara. What are you? My mom?" Oikawa retorted, his voice full of sass.

Suga reddened and Bokuto snickered before bouncing out of the room upon hearing footsteps in the kitchen.

' _Maybe I am turning into my mom.'_ Suga thought to himself, dread filling his body.

 _Another time skip brought to you by Tsukishima's glasses_

After showering quickly and dressing, Suga joined his dorm mates in the kitchen. Or what was supposed to be the kitchen. Upon his entrance, Daichi gave his friend a weary smile before returning his gaze to the fridge. Kuroo and Bokuto were inhaling food, probably racing each other. Oikawa was in and out, munching on granola bars, still giving Bokuto the stink eye.

"A terrifying sight, is it not?"

Suga looked behind him to see Akaashi approaching, his eyes trained on Bokuto and Kuroo. Watching the two was almost painful. Food was spread across the small table; sludge and unidentifiable pieces of who-knows-what were everywhere.

"Ack-"

Upon choking on his chopsticks, Bokuto was declared the loser of the eating contest. Though it was questionable whether there even was a winner. Daichi looked sick and quickly left the room.

"I'mm going to class." he muttered to Suga as he passed.

Suga didn't want to spend anymore time in the insane dorm room, so he grabbed his bags and headed to class alongside Daichi. Despite being his first day at a huge university in Tokyo, Suga felt almost bored. After all, school is school. But as the day reached a close, Suga felt a growing excitement. Once school was over, he would get try out for the volleyball team.

Sugawara loved volleyball. He wasn't a genius like Kageyama, or incredibly athletic like Hinata, but he knew volleyball better than he knew himself. Even though Suga knew he probably wouldn't be a regular for the team, he figured it wouldn't hurt to try out. Besides, Daichi would have a fit if Suga didn't at least try. The day bore on. Slowly. The classes seemed like they would be interesting enough and the teachers seemed experienced but they paled in comparison to the wonders of volleyball try-outs.

"What took you so long? Are you growing old?" Kuroo called out to Daichi and Suga as they pushed through the crowds of students who had just been dismissed for the day.

"Have you seen the gym yet?" Daichi asked, ignoring Kuroo's taunts.

"Yeah. Man, you should see it. It's huge!" Kuroo exclaimed enthuastically,

' _The volleyball team must really be something for Kuroo to get excited.'_ Suga thought, his eyes silently relaying his thoughts to Daichi.

Daichi shook his head and continued towards the gym, followed by Suga and Kuroo.

"So what's it like sharing a room with pretty boy?" Kuroo asked provocatively.

"At least I only have to share a room with him." Suga shrugged.

"And a volleyball team!" Oikawa popped up behind Suga and slapped him on the back.

"I probably should have expected that." Suga admitted.

After all, Oikawa loved volleyball just as much as Suga, so it was no surprise that he was trying out for the team as well.

"Anyway," Oikawa continued sassily, "I'll see you inside."

Suga, Daichi and Kuroo followed Oikawa through the doorway and gaped. Well, Suga and Daichi gaped. Kuroo snickered at their reaction. The gym was large and well-lit. There were many first-years trying out for a spot on the volleyball team.

"How do we even know where to go?" Daichi asked.

"ALRIGHT. FIRST YEARS LINE UP ON THE WALL. SECOND AND THIRD YEARS, START WARMING UP." A voice boomed from somewhere in the gym.

 _'Huh?'_ Suga thought. _'Don't we need to warm-up too?'_

Suga headed to the back of the gym and stood near Akaashi and Bokuto.

"Hey hey hey!" Bokuto called to Suga. "Whaddya think is going on?"

Oikawa called out to the large third year coming towards them. "Don't we need to warm-up too?"

"Not really." The third year wore the distinctive badge of captainhood. Oikawa, Daichi, Bokuto and Kuroo felt something alike to kinship with this fellow captain, even though they were no longer captains themselves. Until the third year spoke again.

"First years don't really play."

A barrage of questions came from the group of first years and Bokuto squawked angrily. The captain held up his hand and waited before speaking again.

"You are no longer the oldest students on campus. First years are required to practice at different time than third years and regulars. First years rarely play in matches and are almost never regulars, so don't get your hopes up." The captain continued to talk about the disadvantages of being a first-year, causing most of the first years lined up against the wall to look discouraged or uninterested.

"For those of you who wish to leave, do so now." The captain wrapped up his speech and watched many of the first years slink out of the gym.

Suga looked around and saw that a few other first years remained as well as all of his dorm mates who looked more determined than ever. Suga felt a moment of apprehension. He was nowhere near the levels the others were on. He peered towards the door. Perhaps he could still slip out...Daichi's face loomed into view as he inched between Suga and the door. The flames of Hell were burning in his eyes. Flames that would scorch Suga if he tried to leave.

Suga remained rooted to his spot, fearing for his life.

"As for those of you remain," the captain continued, looking at the now-meager group, "Welcome to the team."


	3. Chapter 3

Murmurs spread through the group of remaining first-years.

Akaashi remained silent, keeping an eye on Bokuto, who was raging at this injustice.

'AkAAshi, this is ridiculous! Tell them this is ridiculous!' Bokuto squawked.

'No, it actually makes sense. There are a lot of experienced upperclassmen on this team.' Akaashi reasoned.

The only dignified response Bokuto could muster was frustrated noises.

Standing a few feet away, Oikawa was raging to Kuroo. 'Do they KNOW who I am? I've been practicing with them since last year!'

Kuroo tried to ignore Oikawa's rant even though he himself was frustrated with the recent developments.

Daichi seemed to be preoccupied with Suga, who was half-heartedly trying to inch out the door.

'AKAAshi, pay attention to me!' Bokuto's face popped into Akaashi's line of vision.

'Sorry, Bokuto-san.'

'This is important! Even more so than my (fabulous) hair!' Bokuto continued.

'I'm listening.'

'We need to find a way to play in games! We. Need. To. PLAY. PLAY. PLAY.' Bokuto screamed, his words echoing throughout the gym, earning him a few looks from upperclassmen.

'I can't believe this,' Oikawa sassily flipped his hair, 'but I agree with the owl.'

'What's going on?' Daichi joined the conversation, his hand firmly clamped on Suga's shoulder. Suga had resigned himself to a life with the bench. They would beautiful volleyball bench children.

'Bokuto's screaming. Again.' Kuroo summarized.

Bokuto was screaming unintelligibly to no one in particular. Something about 'injustice' and 'volleyball'.

'Bokuto, SHUT UP.' Oikawa begged.

'I don't think he's physically able to.' Kuroo commented, watching his friend.

'That is correct.' Akaashi added with a straight face.

Kuroo snickered as Oikawa groaned loudly.

'You guys do realize there is a way for you to play.' The captain had approached them, most likely to silence Bokuto, who was making a scene.

'What do you mean?' Daichi asked.

'If you find a way to impress the captain and the coach outside of practice, there's a chance they'll let you play in official games.'

'But...I thought you were the captain.' Suga ventured.

The not-captain grinned sheepishly. 'I'm just the vice-captain. The captain is out until next week.'

'But the jacket...it has the captain badge.' Oikawa sassily gestured to the jacket the third year was wearing.

'Oh! Well-'

A volleyball flew through the air and hit the vice-captain on the head.

Daichi and Suga were mortified. Kuroo snickered and Bokuto laughed before Akaashi slapped him upside the head.

Oikawa was unfazed. 'So, why are you wearing the captain jacket?'

A third year came to retrieve the ball and laughed at Oikawa's inquiry. 'He lost his jacket so he "borrowed" the captain's.'

The vice captain's face turned the color of Hinata's hair. 'Don't tell them that! 480t pushups for you!

The third year blanched. '480...t? What's t?'

'I don't care! Just go do it!'

The third year ran off, presumably to do 480t pushups. 'Yes, vice-captain Noboru!' He called as he escaped.

'A-Anyway, if you want to impress the main captain-'

'Yes!' Bokuto cried happily

'Don't interrupt.' Suga scolded.

Noboru cleared his throat. ' If you want to impress the captain, I suggest you start now. He'll be returning from a training seminar soon.'

'Training seminar?' Daichi asked

'Captain takes his job very seriously.' Vice captain Noboru shrugged before walking off.

Daichi was impressed.

"Well, what should we do?" Oikawa asked his fellow dorm mates.

'Finish practice and sleep on it.' Akaashi replied.

Kuroo shrugged in presumable agreement and Bokuto groaned before nodding.

"Well, let's do it!' Suga cheered.

'We'll impress the captain and he'll have to let us play!' Daichi enthused.

With this, a bond was forged between the dorm mates of Dorm 66.

'Hey, first-years!' the vice-captain called, 'we need some ball boys over here!'

' _The moment is ruined_ ' Akaashi thought to himself as he chased a ball across the gym floor.

 **HEY HEY HEY, GUYS! I have enslaved my co-author and forced her to type all the chapters.!**

 _ **There's a good reason why.**_

 **I can't spell words *cries into my pillow at night in shame* Anyway, thanks so much for your reviews and follows!**

 **Shout out to Sakuchii, for the amazing reviews, because honestly, there are so many problems with this story that we didn't even catch until you pointed them out.**

 _ **I agree. Thank you.**_

 **If anyone has any ideas, suggestions, or so on, let us know! REVIEW.**

 _ **Don't pressure them. Ignore her.**_

 **But most importantly,**

 **GO GO LETS GO LETS GO DATEKO.**

 **THANK YOU.**

 _ **This is acceptable.**_


	4. Chapter 4

'Ahhhhh! AkaAAShi! This is boooring!' Bokuto moaned flinging himself onto Akaashi's lap. The six first-years had returned to their dorm room after practice and were currently sprawled across the living space of the dorm, brainstorming.

'Get off, Bokuto-san.'

'But AkaAAshi!' The owl-headed child whined but reluctantly sat up.

'Well, I've got nothing.' Oikawa complained. 'This is a waste of time. We should just practice on the courts so the captain can see what he's missing.'

'You mean a barbaric ape?' Kuroo smirked and dodged the pencil Oikawa had thrown at him.

'Guys, maybe we just aren't cut out for the volleyball team...' Suga began tentatively.

'Hey Suga, you've been acting a lot like Asahi lately.' Daichi pointed out.

Suga choked.

'That's Karasuno's ace, right? The wimpy guy?' Oikawa asked

'Yes.' Akaashi confirmed. 'Although he did graduate...what is he doing now?'

'Probably saving baby pandas.' Kuroo deadpanned.

'Alright, enough picking on Asahi. Focus.' Daichi commanded.

The six collectively looked at their personal notebooks, where they had come up with lists of ideas to impress the volleyball team's captain.

'Guys, GUYS!' Bokuto shrieked happily 'LOOK!'

'Did you actually come up with an idea?' Oikawa leaned forward 'This may actually be interesting.'

'No, but I did draw a super cute panda.' Bokuto scribbled quickly and held his notebook up, 'And here's Asahi holding the panda!'

'Um, Bokuto...that's…' Suga searched for the right words '...really special.'

'Bokuto-san, your drawing is horrible.' Akaashi commented

Bokuto squawked in surprise and began to educate Akaashi in basic art. He failed to notice Daichi growing impatient until it was too late.

A hand clamped down on Bokuto's shoulder. 'Heyyy. Let's work.' Daichi's smile did little to settle Bokuto; he feared Daichi would destroy his entire owl-ish essence.

'This is no time for games.' Daichi continued, the flames of Hell rising behind him. 'This is volleyball.'

'Daichi, are you-mmph!' A hand clamped over Bokuto's mouth. He twisted to find Akaashi next to him.

'I apologize, Daichi-san. Please continue to ask everyone for ideas.' After a pause, 'I have none.'

Sighing, Daichi motioned to Oikawa to regale them with his brilliance.

'Why are you in charge?' Oikawa suddenly blurted out. Daichi shot him a look. 'Er, well, after talking to Iwa-chan, I still have no ideas….Though we could sell Bokuto to the highest bidder and use that money to buy our own gym.'

'Where did you even find the time to call Iwaizumi?' Kuroo asked.

"Oh! So-'

'No time for that story. I'm sure it was inspirational. Kuroo?' Daichi interrupted. Kuroo shrugged and twirled his pencil.

'Actually, I did have one idea…'Kuroo began 'Though I'm not sure it will work.'

'It's better than nothing. Go ahead.' Suga encouraged. Akaashi nodded, his hand still covering Bokuto's mouth; the latter of the two was animatedly trying to talk.

'What if we went back to high school?'

Everyone momentarily paused.

'What?' Daichi blinked

'How would that be even possible? You're a dummy. Dummy.' Oikawa stuck his tongue out at Kuroo.

'No, no, listen. We could practice with our high school teams.' Kuroo tried to explain.

'Oh, I think I get it.' Suga began to think out loud 'If we organized matches between our high school teams, _and_ beat all of them, that would show off our talent.'

'That might work.' Daichi mused.

'That was most definitely not what I was thinking. I was going for the 'pretend to be young and sneak back into high school' angle, but this could work too.' Kuroo shrugged

'I like that one!' Bokuto agreed

'Idiots. But it isn't impressive to beat high-school teams. I mean, this is college.' Oikawa argued 'This wouldn't get us very far.'

'It would if we beat them back-to-back.' Akaashi jumped in.

'Huh? I don't get it, Akaashi.' Bokuto cocked his head in confusion.

'I think Akaashi is saying this could work if we beat all of our old high school teams back to back on the same day. Right? I mean, they are known to be the strongest high schools in their regions.' Suga looked to Akaashi for confirmation.

'Our team is the best!' Bokuto screeched

'Our old team, Bokuto-san.' Akaashi corrected

'Obviously Seijou is the best.' Oikawa crowed

'This could work.' Daichi mused 'We'll need to practice against them, though. I'll get in touch with Coach Ukai. You,' he paused, looking pointedly at the other previous captains, 'Get in touch with your old coach and see if we can set up some matches.'

Spurred on by the sudden burst of inspiration, the dorm mates cheered loudly. They began to disperse into their respective rooms when Oikawa stopped.

'Actually, we should probably go over who plays which position.'

Everyone froze.

'I call dibs on setter!' Oikawa broke the silence with his declaration.

'WhAAAT? Akaashi is the best setter!' Bokuto screeched

'Bokuto-san, please-'

'Actually, Suga could be setter.' Daichi suggested

Oikawa rolled his eyes but held the roll too long, Daichi saw it. The two began to squabble, Bokuto jumped in claiming Akaashi is the 'best setter in the universe'.

'-he's so smart and good at setting that he skipped a year of high school to come with me to university!'

Akaashi raised his hand, 'Actually, Bokuto-san, I'm getting paid to do this. The university gave me a deal: Because of my grades, I could enroll here if I agreed to babysit you.'

'Wow, that's probably the most I've ever heard you say!' Suga commented. Akaashi shrugged, ignoring Bokuto's continued outburst.

'They aren't going to stop, are they?' Kuroo commented, watching Oikawa, Daichi and Bokuto fight with each other.

'I'm actually fine with not playing setter.' Suga mentioned, 'I'll just play whatever position is needed. I can do pretty well in any position. Daichi! It's okay!' He called, trying to placate Daichi, who was compelled to go head-to-head with Oikawa.

'This isn't for you, Suga! This is for me! For Karasuno!' Daichi yelled over his shoulder.

'He brought Karasuno into it.' Suga paled. 'That's not good.'

'Oikawa and I can alternate.' Akaashi suggested.

'Sounds good.' Kuroo nodded his agreement.

Between the three of them, they managed to figure out a rough idea of their roles on the court. Daichi, Oikawa and Bokuto only managed to speak louder.

'Okay!' Suga clapped his hands, gaining the attention of his fellow teammates. He was not sure he wanted to open another can of worms, but this had to be done.

'Who's going to be captain?'

Kuroo, Oikawa, Bokuto and Daichi looked at each other.

"""ME!'"""

 **AN: YAY Another chapter! I'm really sorry that it took this long to get done, but it was totally worth the wait... Right?**

 _The wait was because you were so busy. And I wrote the chapter, genius._

 **hey hey hey! I gave you inspiraton!**

 _You can't even type inspiration. And we both came up with the Kuroo Churro_

 **The "Kuroo Churro" is a churro that has been photo-shopped to have kuroo's face. It is much more awesome than it sounds. (because I came up with it.)**

 _Right. By the way, my brilliant co-author is IAspireToSleep. They just got an account, so go read all of their stories and favorite them._


	5. Chapter 5

**Haikyuu chapter 5.**

 **Well, I haven't updated in forever, but here is a new chapter.**

 **...**

Walking into the gym, Kuroo realised that he would never get rid of the nerves. He felt the anticipation build in his stomach before every time he played another team, especially if the game was in front of people.

Over years of playing volleyball, the nerves had lessened, and he had learned to hide them, but they were still there. Kuroo felt the need to give an inspirational speech to his teammates. He opened his mouth to give a rousing speech that would inspire his new teammates to victory.

"We are the body's-"

"HEY HEY HEY!"

Bokuto's greeting as he greeted his old team interrupted any hope of speech-making. Before Kuroo would glare at the insufferable owl-headed loudmouth, Bokuto had run over to see his "little owlets."

The self-proclaimed "all-star" college team( Daichi, Suga, Bokuto, Akaaaaaashi, Oikawa, and Kuroo) were all standing in the Karasuno Volleyball gym wearing scrimmage jerseys. The six college first-years had (surprisingly) been able to get all of their former teams- Karasuno, Fukurodani, Nekoma, and Aobajosai- to agree to play them in a back-to-back style series of matches.

Vice captain Noburo, who had turned out to be a friendly and likable guy, had even agreed to come to the matches. There was no sign of the main Tokai captain yet, even though Noburo had assured them he would try to make it. Still, Kuroo had knew that the matches would be grueling, painful, and if they lost, pointless.

This realization was diminished because, at the moment, the college first-years were surrounded by their former friends, teammates, and coaches who had come to wish them luck.

"No photos, please! This yellow is not my color." Oikawa muttered in disgust as he fingered the yellow scrimmage vest.

"I think you look great. Just like a real piece of trash." Came a voice very familiar to Oikawa.

"IWA-CHAN! :) ;) You came! 3 3 :)!" Oikawa squealed in delight

Kuroo wasn't sure how it was possible to say emojis, burt Oikawa pulled it off.

"Well, I'm not going to miss up a chance to watch you publicly embarrass yourself!" Iwaizumi said with a small smirk.

Oikawa began pouting immediately. "I must have rubbed off on you too much Iwa-Chan."

Iwaizumi rolled his eyes and playfully cuffed Oikawa, messing up his perfect hair. Oikawa's old team surrounded him, asking how he'd been, and about his new "all-star team."

"I don't know what you guys are doing, he's not even OUR captain anymore." Mad Dog grumbled, eyeing Oikawa grumpily. Or maybe that was just how he looked at everybody.

Oikawa just winked at him, and then, to everyone's surprise(not) he reached out and pinched Mad Dog's cheeks.

"Aw, you little high schoolers are soooo cute! I remember the good ol' days when I was as immature and small-minded as you!"

"You were in high school less than a year ago." Iwaizumi pointed out as Mad Dog reeled in shock that someone had called him "cute."

Kuroo was scanning the gym for any signs of Nekoma, who he had heard had just arrived, when he heard another familiar voice.

"Hey."

Kuroo looked down to see his Kenma, dressed in a pair of red sweats and accompanied by his blue gaming device.

' _Somethings never change.'_ Kuroo thought in satisfaction.

"Hey." Kuroo replied cheerfully. "Still trying to beat that stupid game?"

"Mm."

"Ready to play some volleyball?"

"Mm-hmm."

"Did you even miss me?"

"I guess. It's a little bit strange having a different captain." Kenma said, his eyes flickering up to his former captain's before riveting themselves back to the screen.

"Two sentences and brief eye contact! That means that you really did miss me!" Kuroo grinned.

Kenma's eyes twinkled in return (though it might have been the light that his video game device was emitting reflected in his eyes).

Meanwhile, Sugawara and Daichi were reuniting with Karasuno, even though they had just talked to them on the phone a day ago.

"I can't believe you made _Tanaka_ captain!" Suga was exclaiming with disbelief.

Kuroo nearly choked with laughter when he heard that.

"Really, they made the Baldie captain?" Kuroo asked. "How is Karasuno still functioning?"

"Tanaka is co-captain. Ennoshita, the other co-captain, does most of the work." Kenma offered.

"That makes sense. Look at Daichi lecture those two! Just like the good ol' days." Kuroo wiped a nonexistent tear from his eye.

Daichi was giving Tanaka a "firm talking-to" about how the duty of the captain did not include hitting on every female in the vicinity. Tanaka looked extremely nervous, while Ennoshita was trying not to laugh. Suga was talking to all the new first years, who looked very intimidated by him.

Kuroo grinned, not being able to imagine how anybody could be intimidated by were three or four new, nameless first years on the Karasuno team. Kuroo hoped none of them were as powerful as Hinata and Kageyama with their freakish power duo.

"So where's my old team?" Kuroo asked Kenma.

Kenma vaguely gestured to the far side of the gym, where a group of teens in red and black had positioned itself. Kuroo vaguely registered that Nekoma was the last team to arrive, and the last to start warming up.

Kuroo frowned.

' _I never would have allowed that when I was captain.'_ He thought to himself.

With Kenma in tow, he headed towards the group of high school students.

"Hi Kuroo! How's college ball? Is it hard?" Inuoka, the always cheerful middle blocker assaulted his former captain with questions.

"Capitan! I mean, former captain! I mean..." Lev stuttered upon seeing Kuroo.

"It's alright, Lev. Speaking of captains, who is Nekoma's captain this year?" Kuroo asked, curious.

Kuroo had no doubt that Nekoma's new captain would be much better than the new captain of Karasuno's team. That Baldie was probably always chasing girls and not taking practice seriously.

"That'd be me!" Yamamoto announced proudly. "The captain's badge is great for attracting females!" Yamamoto rolled his eyebrows suggestively and Kuroo felt his heart drop.

"You guys are taking practice seriously, right?" He questioned warily.

"Of course! I am the new ace!" Lev shouted proudly.

"If Lev is the ace, then I know you're doing something wrong." Kuroo said dryly, fixing a withering gaze upon Yamamoto. Lev's gaze, which had been proud a moment ago, transitioned to one of shame.

"Well, we didn't have that many first years try out so, we thought we'd make this year a building year." Yamamoto said with a brash shrug.

"But you guys are doing the work-outs I left you, right?" Kuroo said hopefully.

"Uh, we've been coming up with our own work-outs-" Inuoka tried to explain.

"So you've been doing The Chant before every game then?"

"The Chant?" Yamamoto asked timidly, his confidence draining rapidly.

Kuroo's eyes narrowed. "We are the body's blood–flow smoothly and circulate oxygen so the brain functions normally".

"Oh, that chant. Um… No?"

Yamamoto winced as he said those words, realizing how bad it probably sounded to the ex-captain.

"It's alright. I'm just… disappointed." Kuroo just shrugged half-heartedly.

Ignoring the hurt in their eyes, Kuroo turned his back on Nekoma and strolled off.

Yamamoto stared at the back of his former captain before taking a deep breath.

"GUYS! We have to win! For Kuroo!" Yamamoto shouted whole-heartedly.

"I'm gonna prove that I deserve to be ace!" Lev said determinedly.

"We're gonna work out extra when this game is over! Every single day!" Inuoka shouted at his teammates.

…

"You meant to do that, didn't you?" Kenma asked Kuroo a few minutes later.

"Do what?" Kuroo asked innocently.

"You're a master of provocation. You wanted to get them worked up."

"I just thought that you guys looked like you needed a little bit of a confidence booster."

"You thought ripping us to shreds was supposed to boost our confidence?"

"It worked, didn't it?" Kuroo said, gesturing to where Yamamoto, Inuoka and Lev were already practicing excitedly for the upcoming match.


	6. Chapter 6

**TTTTTTRRRAAASSSHHHH!**

"Alright guys, let's gather around before the matches start!" Daichi called across the gym to Oikawa, Kuroo, Bokuto and Akaashi.

"Just a minute, I'm updating my Snapchat." Oikawa responded, tapping his phone's screen quickly.

"Come on, Trash King." Kuroo said, pulling Oikawa away from his team/fans.

"Ugh. Fine." Oikawa growled as he tossed Kuroo's hand off his shoulder and made his way across the gym.

Joining the rest of the self proclaimed all-stars (because let's be honest, Oikawa is the only REAL All-star on the team) Oikawa tried his best to pay attention to Daichi's words.

"Allright, so let's go over the game plan we composed last night."

"Right!" Suga nodded, pulling out a carefully color-coated, laminated, binder labeled " _The_ _Plan_ ".

"Wow, do you have a life?" Oikawa asked sarcastically.

It wasn't that Oikawa didn't appreciate the value of hard work- after all, he spent at least a good hour on his hair every morning- but Sugawara Koushi had a tendency to overwork himself when it came to, well… everything volleyball related.

Suga, used to the rude comments by now, ignored his roommate and began to explain " _The Plan."_

"Our first game is against Fukurodani. Now, they don't have Bokuto any more-"

"HEY HEY-"

"-shut up." Akaaaaaaashi cut Bokuto off before the former captain could say the last "Hey."

"Akaashi?" Bokuto looked at Akaashi with wounded eyes.

"Sorry, Bokuto-san, but I think we can fill in your two cents." Akaashi tried to explain. Seeing that Bokuto was still lost, he added, "I'll toss to you."

"AkAAAshiii!" Bokuto screamed happily.

"As your captain…" Oikawa tried to speak but was cut off quickly by Daichi.

"Oikawa, we agreed we would all be captains." Daichi crossed his arms. "Save Suga and Akaashi."

Suga rubbed his face with his hands and Akaashi pulled him to the side away from the soon-to-be arguing "captains".

"I don't want to cause any conflict!" Suga emphasized hurriedly.

The other first-year university students ignored Suga's desperate pleas.

"I know that we all agreed to share the captain-hood." remarked Oikawa, "But that doesn't mean we share it in equal amounts."

"What?" Asked Kurro, clearly taken back.

"I mean, crazy owl-hair gets like, 12% percent of the captain hood."

"HEEEEeeeyy...12%!" Bokuto squawked in indignation.

Oikawa continued unabashed "Daichi can have 6%, and Kurro gets 2% of the captain-hood."

"So 12% is actually pretty good?" Bokuto muttered, looking pleased with himself.

"That leaves a reasonable 80% of the captain-hood for me." Oikawa said with a smile. "Luckily for you peasants, I am willing to take the responsibility."

Daichi scowled, resembling the grim reaper incarnate, while Kurroo simply muttered

"Trash."

Oikawa's response was to smirk at his very annoyed co-captains, but before things could escalate any further (because things were definitely about to escalate), Suga stepped in, backed by Akaashi.

"Guys, you can save your, your-" Suga started, struggling to find an appropriate word to describe their team dynamics.

"-immature, pointless, juvenile cat fights." Akaashi supplied.

"Thanks, Akaashi. You can save that for later. Right now, we need to focus on " _The Plan.""_

* * *

 **I am so sorry. I really am. But that's it for this chapter.**

" **Why?"**

 **Why? You ask?**

 **IAspireToSleep and I need your help.**

 **Thats right.**

 **WE.**

 **NEED.**

 **YOUR.  
HELP.**

 **We are currently undecided on whether or not we should write out all four matches.  
We are definitely willing to, but we don't want to do a lot of extra work if you guys would rather not read about the matches themselves. **

**So please, review, comment, message, or harass us- Do you guys want to see all four matches, or just a couple?**

 **This isn't for us, this is for the all-stars. DO IT FOR OIKAWA. DO IT FOR OIKAWA'S HAIR.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Aobajousai**

 **Sorry for the extended absence. It started off as a "We should meet up again next month and keep writing" but turned into a super long hiatus.**

 **Be aware that these chapters might be edited and re-posted at some point. I have already fixed the mistake with the repeat chapter.**

 **We will be posting one-shots from each match. There might be some volleyball action, but it will mostly be fluff or comedy or whatever pops into my head.**

 **Aobajousai**

 **...**

"Hopefully the match against Aobajousai will be exciting." Kuroo groaned as he made his way to the bathroom with Oikawa. "All the other teams had their third-years graduate."

Kuroo and Oikawa were discussing the general problem of graduation, and how it tended to inconveniently rip teams apart by removing the most experienced and skilled players each year.

Their conclusion: Graduation = death.

The two All-Star players were taking a break before their first match, against Aobajousai, began.

"Nah." gloated Oikawa, responding to Kuroo's comment "All the good players graduated from there too."

The pair turned the corner, only to come face to face with Turnip Head (Kindaichi) and Mad dog (Kyotani), Oikawa's former teammates.

The two aobajousai players froze up at the words of their former captain, in shock at their sudden reintroduction to the older athlete's brash attitude.

Oikawa seemed to immediately realize that even he had gone a little too far

"I didn't mean, uh, Churoo, back me up!"

But by that time the black, spiky haired athlete had disappeared down the hall muttering something about

"enemies…." and "...always in front of the bathrooms."

Oikawa turned back to his former teammates, only to find an agrily advancing dog and a dejected looking turnip.

"Did you mean it, Oikawa-senpai?" Kindachi asked, dipping his head in vegetable-ish shame.

"Umm, maybe?"

"Did you even think about how we would feel before you trash-talked us?" Turnip head asked accusingly, hatred flitting across his face. "Some teammate you turned out to be."

Oikawa was used to being hated: it all came with the territory of being the trash king.

However, if there was one thing he wasn't used to, it was hatred from his own teammates.

Well, maybe he was used to it, actually. Now that Oikawa thought about it, even when he was the ace/super-star/captain/only-talented-player on Aobajousai, his teammates had not liked him very much. Still, even if he was used to it, it did not mean he liked being hated by his teammates- former or not.

Snapping out of his inner journey of self-discovery, Oikawa tried to shift the focus of the conversation.

"Oh, ugg, It's not like that!" He assured, making very ungracefully noises in the back of his throat that resembled pure terror. "See, it's all part of this strategy by um...Kuroo, who thought we could get your team's morals down by talking smack! It's all his fault."

Kindaichi continued to look partially betrayed and partially furious.

Kuroo was nowhere in sight.

Oikawa vaguely remembered reading somewhere that if you showed fear to a wild turnip, it might attack.

While Oikawa started fearfully at Kindaichi, Kyotani finally made his move. Maddog grabbed a fistful of Oikawa's shirt, pulling the other boy towards him roughly.

Oikawa gulped in fearm suddenly realizing how scary Kyotani was. With his punk haircut and permanent scowl, he looked like a real thug- somebody you didn't want to mess with.

"I thought that you were proud of your underclassmen..." he growled, almost inaudibly, "That you thought I was... cute."

A single glistening tear rolled down his cheek.

Even thugs want to be told they're cute, apparently.

"No, no no no!" cried Oikawa, openly displaying his fear as he tried to cover up his mistake. "A real man never lies when he calls another man cute!"

In the end, it turned out that Oikawa learned a valuable lesson: check around the corner before trash-talking any turnips or mad dogs.

…

Meanwhile, Hinata watched the confrontation in fear. Kuroo, who had been watching as well (in entertainment) whispered:

"It's true, isn't it?"

Hinata solemnly nodded and replied;

"You'll always meet your worst enemies in front of the bathroom."

...

 **During the match**

...

Mad Dog leapt through the air as if he were possessed by the god of wind. With abnormally strong technique for a highschooler, he spiked the ball directly at Oikawa. With the ball hurtling towards him at speeds previously unreached by volleyball-kind, Oikawa (instead of trying to save it) ducked and screamed:

"NOT THE FACE!"

As the point went to Aobajousai, the trembling "Great King" hesitantly smiled at Kyotani.

"T-that was very cute, Mad d- K-Kyotani-chan! I-It was very-"

"-Shut up."

After all that occurred, Oikawa considered himself lucky that he made it through the match (mostly) unscathed.

 **...**

 **Author's note:**

 **Just for reference with the part about "meeting your worst enemies" at the bathroom; It was from a really funny pin that I saw that pointed out that each time Hinata has an intimidating encounter with a member of another team, it's usually in front of the bathroom.**

 **Poor guy.**

 **He is probably traumatized by pubic restrooms by now.**


	8. Chapter 8

**I just made some basic edits to this chapter, so if you are reading this** **for the second time, nothing important changed. Just a few small typos and an author's note.**

 **Fukurodani**

Sugawara was sure that the "All-Star team's" teamwork was approving. The chemistry between each college athlete was no longer an extremely volatile mess; now it was only a slightly volatile mess.

Oikawa and Kuroo actually made a killer combo. While the two athletes could barely stand each other off the court, their skills and passion complimented each other during the game. Of course, the two athlete had bonded over something they mysteriously referred to as the "cute rage of maddog."

Suga and Daichi were already accustomed to each other's moves after years of playing together. In addition, the pair were best friends, making it a bit easier to get along (unlike other members of the team *cough* Oikawa and Kuroo *cough*). Suga and Daichi seemed to be the only two capable of getting anything done, which made them an invaluable part of the team.

Akaaaaaashi, was reliable and focused as well, not to mention the only player able to help Bokuto calm down.

Then there was Bokuto.

Suga blamed himself, because he was the one who had organized the event in the first place, inviting all of the old high school team's to the tournament.

Bokuto had always been a bit bi-polar, so mood swings were nothing new, but the match against Fukurodani had brought on the biggest mood swing of all.

…

"Suga, what's wrong with Bokuto?" Dachi asked under his breath.

The match was going excellently, and only a few minutes in, the "All-Star team" had a ten-point lead. The Fukurodani team was no longer the powerhouse it once was. Apparently, six out of the seven starting Fukurodani players had graduated, leaving the once championship-level team…

...in trouble, which was putting it lightly.

As a result, the "All-Star team" was creaming Fukurodani, which was made up of mostly unrecognizable first-years. Even the audience was bored with the spiritless match, most of the people who had gathered to watch were on their phones or looking for food. It was bad; Suga literally wondered if Fukurodani still knew how to play volleyball, which brought him back to the problem of Bokuto's mood swings.

The owlish athlete had gone from his bubbly, crazed self to moping in the corner of the court. He was sitting next to the net, refusing to play as he pouted. Suga was positive a tiny storm could was slowly building over his head.

"I think he's upset because Fukurodani really… is terrible." Suga sighed in response to Daichi's questions.

There was no kinder way to word it.

"His turn to serve is next. Will he be alright?" Daichi asked.

"I hope so." Suga responded quietly.

Bokuto squawked sadly when his turn to serve came up. Crawling to the corner of the court, he executed the simplest underhand serve Suga had ever seen (from Bokuto, who was normally... extra). The ball floated over the net, directly to Fukurodani libero- who screamed and covered his face with his hands at the sight of an approaching ball. The white orb bounced off the high-school libero's head harmlessly, and Bokuto began to cry even louder.

"They're so terrible they can't respond, even when I serve directly to them….. WHY?" Bokuto sobbed, sinking to his knees. Akashi, who was watching unperturbed, shook his head and replied.

"It's understandable, Bokuto, all teams need a building year."

"A… building year?" Bokuto whispered in horror, rapidly blinking his owlish eyes. "HOW COULD IT COME TO THIS?!"

Suga sweatdropped at all the dramatics. True, Fukurodani had held a top position in the volleyball world for several years, but it was really just Bokuto and Akashi's mad skillz all along.

The new Fukurodani team was struggling without the support of their former teammates.

Just when Suga thought Daichi was about to smack Bokuto upside the head, a sudden ray of light burst in to the gym, dispelling all of the clouds that had surrounded Bokuto. Except it wasn't a ray of light; it was the Fukurodani manager, Suzumeda, Kaori. She called timeout, bringing the agony of watching a college level team play a bunch of scared high school first-years to a halt.

Suga felt bad for thinking it, but he couldn't help but wonder, ' _What are they planning? There's no strategy they can try, inexperienced as they are.'_

To everyone's surprise, in the next rotation, the manager stepped on to the court herself, replacing the scaredy-cat Libero. Pulling her brown hair into a ponytail, she stared fiercely through the net, as if willing the college "All-Star team" to look down on Fukurodani.

Bokuto nervously picked up the volleyball, the confusion on his face as evident as the surprise everyone else. He served the same, simple underhand serve as before only to be shocked when-

SMACK!

The ball rebounded firmly off of the manager's arms as she saved it with a perfect return, sending it straight to the Fukurodani setter.

The nameless Fukurodani setter, who had been standing around nervously most of the game, just managed to get enough control of the ball to tip it over the net, winning them a point in Fukurodani favor.

The gym went silent. The referee looked confused, not knowing if he should give Fukurodani the point.

Suzumeda Kaori simply raised her head proudly and announced,

"You don't have to cry, Bokuto-senpai. Even if this team is new and inexperienced, we don't want you to be ashamed of the Fukurodani name."

"Yeah!" the nameless setter piped in, galvanized by her words. "Kaori-senpai is always telling us about how amazing you are! We want you to be proud of us!"

"K- Kaori-chan?" gasped Bokuto, tears streaming down his face.

"Now let's play some volleyball!" Kaori shouted, preparing to serve the ball once more.

"Um, is she allowed to do that?" Daichi asked Suga, somewhat ruining the touching moment. As if the second year could hear them, she glared across the court.

"Never question a lady, Daichi." Suga scolded.

"But-"

Two seconds later, Daichi was pinned with a ball to the face.

"Did ever I mention that the Fukurodani manager plays summer volleyball?" Akashi muttered, looking (almost) smug.

...

There was a lot of Bokuto happening on the court.

The grey-haired athlete was making more noise than usual, his perpetual hooting and yelling filling the air. It was a complete mood-swing from the first half of the game.

This was making things rather difficult for the "All-Star team," as well as the fact that Kaori was actually very good at playing Libero. Not to mention, the Fukurodani manager's fearless declaration had helped to completely turned the mood around.

Suga found it a bit creepy that Bokuto, despite not knowing these high schoolers, still called them his "little owlets" and hooted at them lovingly between sets like a motherly owl.

"It's alright, my owlets" He screeched as he spiked another ball. "You might score eventually!...You're only a little bit terrible!"

 _Is he trying to encourage them?_ Suga wondered.

"Um Bokuto-kun, that's a little creepy."

"Hoot hooot! Come to mother owl! I will draw you all under my wing, you poor impressionable first-years."

The looks on the first-years faces were that of absolute terror.

"Daaaaaaaddy Owl!" Bokuto yelled, presumably referring to Akaashi, "Tell your babies you love them!"

"I think we might be doing the other team a favor by ending the match faster." Suga muttered to Akashi, who sighed in relative annoyance.


	9. Chapter 9

**Apology for Lateness: Sorry if this chapter is a bit late, but at least it's only by a few days…**

 **Not a few months. NOW, on to the next highlight- Nekoma vs. the All-Stars!**

 **...**

 **Nekoma**

 **...**

On the day of the tournament, Kuroo had been planning to give an inspirational speech- _the speech_ \- to the All-Star team. When Kuroo was captain of Nekoma, he had made it a point to always give the same inspirational speech to his teammates before every game: we are the body, we must work together, be in harmony, etc. The spiky-haired captain intended to continue that tradition with the New-All Star team. However, circumstances kept cropping up that prevented him from doing so. Before the first match of the day had started, Daichi had taken charge of the situation, giving his own (not as inspirational) speech.

' _It wasn't even a speech really_.' Mused Kuroo. ' _Just some general advice along the lines of "don't die."'_

Despite his claims of being a "well-rounded" player in all areas, Dachi was rather lacking in the inspirational-speech-giving category (or at least that was how Kuroo felt).

Then, between sets, Kuroo had attempted to give the speech again. He had seized a moment when the whole All-star team was alone in one corner of the gym, barely drawing his first breath before-

"Kuroo, could you grab some waters out of the practice room?"

Suga had asked rather inconveniently, disrupting Kuroo's plans to make a heartfelt speech once more. Kuroo had gone to the practice rooms as requested, only to realize that he couldn't find the waters Suga had spoke of. In confusion, he searched the practice rooms from top to bottom, but only found an empty gatorade bottle. He ended up buying a bunch of waters from the concessions stands before heading back to the gym, and by the time he arrived, the next match was almost underway.

It was almost as if the universe (or his teammates, perhaps) didn't want Kuroo to draw an elaborate metaphor between the volleyball team and the the human body. The Nekoma team had once told Kuroo that his speeches had sometimes come across as a little creepy, but Kuroo was sure that was not the case this time. The All-Star team was full of mature, learned college students who should be able to appreciate the work he put into his extremely inspirational and exceptionally well-thought out orations.

They wouldn't find his metaphors creepy...

Kuroo shook that disturbing thought away at once.

' _Of course my new team would want me to give the speech… after all, giving heartfelt, inspirational speeches is an important part of playing volleyball.'_

Unfortunately, Kuroo was thwarted at every attempt to give the speech: he was given tasks to do in-between matches, crazed fan girls chased him around the gym if he stood in one place for too long, and Bokuto kept acting idiotically, stealing his limelight.

Kuroo was getting frustrated, and even practicing the well-rehearsed speech over and over in the mirror did nothing to relieve his annoyance.

So he improvised.

Kuroo gave the speech while they were playing. He had no other choice while at this point. The All-star team barely scraped by in the third set of the Aobajousai match, and Kuroo was 100% certain it was due to the fact that Daichi's speech from that morning was not inspirational enough. However, Kuroo also did not want Daichi to feel undermined (they had already agreed to split the captain-ship four ways), so he would have to go about his machinations subtly.

It started off as a indistinct muttering from the back of the court, while Kuroo was in the rotation for server. Everytime he gained a point, his mumblings would grow a little louder.

"...Must keep the oxygen moving."

"What was that, Kuroo?" Daichi called as the ball sailed over the net and the All-stars scored another point.

"Nothing." Kuroo shrugged casually, before whispering, "We must flow without stopping…"

"Okay then." Replied Daichi, trying to wipe Kuroo's crazed whisperings from his mind. Dachi felt a tinge of unease, and he wondered if Kuroo's mutterings were anything to be worried about. It was hard to tell with that one.

Kuroo began to mutter a little more confidently as the set progressed. Ten minutes into the set, his ramblings, which were evolving into a full-fledged motivational speech, could no longer be ignored by the rest of the All-Star team.

"The blood moves throughout the body effortlessly, fullfilling its goals, just as we must-"

"What are you talking about?" Asked Oikawa suspiciously as they rotated positions.

"Just providing some inspiring imagery to help motivate our teamwork."

"You know that this speech isn't helping anything, right?"

Kuroo only raised a single eyebrow in protest.

The other team served the ball, but Oikawa jumped and brushed the ball with his fingertips just enough to divert its path. It bounced high into the air and Kuroo took a deep breath, preparing his infamous jump-serve, and from the back of the court no less.

"We're like…"

He took a few quick steps, moving as a blur.

"... the blood…"

Time seemed to slow down as he leapt into the air and sailed across the court.

"WE MUST…."

If this were an anime, exciting and passionate music would have been blasting in the background.

"KEEP THE MIND MOVING!"

Screaming the words with all his might, he slammed his hand into the ball sending it rocketing towards the other team.

And straight into Oikawa's perfectly-structured face. The brown-haired setter promptly lost consciousness.

A deathly silence fell over the court and Kuroo felt an uncharacteristic, embarrassed blush creep up the back of his neck. He could have sworn that Oikawa hadn't been standing in the path of the ball a moment before. However, Kuroo had been rather focused on inspiring his teammates...

"Hey Hey Hey, Kuroo! You should probably just stick to spiking instead of giving speeches!" Bokuto teased, his voice as loud as a gong in the painfully silent gym. As if the dam had been broken, the room was once again flooded with noise as the audience cheered or booed, depending on which team they had been rooting for.

The Nekoma team had the decency to look both worried for Oikawa and ashamed of their former captain.

"He gets too excited about that idiotic speech". Kenma sighed to nobody in particular.

A couple of people (medics, hopefully) rushed onto the court to inspect Oikawa's swelling face. Oikawa's fangirls screamed in horror at what had befallen their idol and turned their wrath to the spiky haired, former Nekoma player who was already suffering a worse punishment than angry fangirls; shame.

"But, the-the inspirational s-speech always works." Whimpered Kuroo as he sank to his knees in shock.

"You might want to focus more on actually aiming where you send the ball next time." Daichi suggested to the former Nekoma captain who was lying on the floor in a heap shame, looking more wounded than Oikawa, who was actually somewhat injured.

Kuroo realized that his attempt to give an inspirational speech had ended up distracting him from the game and had injured one of his teammates. He glanced over at Oikawa, who was still laying dazed on the floor, and the feeling of shame intensified.

"I will." He promised seriously.

Dachi turned away from Kuroo and made his way over to where Oikawa was being tended to by a medic.

"You didn't have to sacrifice your face like that." Daichi said with a sly grin to the wounded volleyball player.

"He wouldn't shut up." Oikawa returned with a grimace as he nursed a quickly forming blackeye.

"Suga and I would have found a way to get Kuroo to give up the constant rambling. Probably a less violent one."

"It's fine. Really." Oikawa ground out between clenched teeth. "Anything to get him to stop muttering that infernal speech."

 **Author's Note:**

 **Happy Fourth! (to everyone who is celebrating the American Independence Day).**

 **Guess what I have discovered about my muse? It only likes coming out when the wi-fi is dead. Very inconvenient.**

 **APOLOGY FOR OOC-NESS:**

 **Honestly, I have a hard time imagining Oikawa purposely ruining his beautiful face to get Kuroo to shut up, or Kuroo being such a little brat about his inspirational speeches, but this is meant for comedy/ entertainment.**

 **The characters might not act like this in the actual anime, but this is fanfiction… anything goes.  
However If you guys think they were too Ooc (or if there was something else that bothered you, let me know!)**


	10. Chapter 10

**Author's note:**

 **The long awaited Karasuno chapter at last. This will probably take about two chapters. YOU WANTED KARASUNO SO YOU GET KARASUNO!**

 **Karasuno**

Tanaka was excited. Why wouldn't he be? It wasn't every day that he got to flirt with lots of attractive college girls. The university that Suga and Daichi had chosen was ginormous, sprawling across acres of land... and according to the flyers, it had a 60 to 40 ratio of women to men- very exciting stuff for the bald, (*ahem* closely shaven) wannabe playboy.

Standing outside the main gym, where the match against Nekoma was progressing, Ennoshita and Tanaka lead the team in warm-up stretches. Or at least, Tanaka was supposed to be leading warm-ups

A couple of female first year students walked past, giggling and pointing.

"Is that a visiting team?" One of the girls- a petite brunette- said.

"I think so. What college are they from?" The other- a tall blonde- replied.

Tanaka had to restrain himself from strutting over and introducing himself. Ennoshita had been lecturing him quite a bit about having "self-control," and being "more respectful" towards women.

So Tanaka limited himself to flexing and winking at the girls whilst oozing confidence and attractiveness.

At least, he hoped he looked he looked confident and attractive. He could have looked perverted and kind of creepy (probably the latter).

Whatever impression he made, it was a lasting one, because the two girls blushed bright red and took off in the opposite direction. Tanaka sighed as the beauties disappeared from sight… only to perk up again as another group of females rounded the corner and walked by the Karasuno team. This time, it was a trio of girls. They were all redheads. Maybe there was some sort of red-headed-girls club at this university.

Tanaka would have to look into that later.

Ennoshita shot him a withering look.

"Did I say that last part out loud?" Tanaka mumbed.

"You didn't have to. Aren't you supposed to be focusing on volleyball?" Ennoshita chastised.

' _Oh, right, there's the volleyball tournament going on. I guess that's also exciting.'_ Tanaka reminded himself as he winked at the three red-headed girls.

 **...**

Ennoshita was anxious. As the new captain of Karasuno volleyball club, he had a lot to live up to. He had not asked to be co-captain, the position had simply found him.

In fact, at the beginning of volleyball season, Ennoshita had practically rejected the offer of captainship. He just wanted to enjoy his final year of playing volleyball. The other members of Karasuno, specifically Nishinoya, Tanaka, and Yachi, wouldn't allow it. They hog-tied him and marched him into coach Ukai's office where they forced him to accept the captainship at knifepoint. Literally. He still had the emotional/physical scarring and bills from the therapist to prove it. Ennoshita was seriously worried about Yachi's skill at threatening people with knives; a girl that small and harmless looking shouldn't know how to wield a pocket knife so dangerously. Beside his worrying over Yachi's possible gang affiliation, the Karasuno captain had quite a bit on his mind. There was no way he could ever replace Daichi as captain, much less surpass him. Daichi, former leader of Karasuno, had been a force of nature, even scarier than Yachi with a knife. Ennoshita did his best, but he wasn't as talented, inspirational, or reassuring as Daichi. He was just plain old Ennoshita.

Then there was the matter of the new Karasuno first years. Several new athletes had joined the Karasuno boys volleyball club, and a couple of the younger athletes showed promise, according to coach Ukai. Except these same first years were looking to Ennoshita for guidance and leadership. It wasn't a surprise, really. Karasuno's "miraculous" comeback the year prior had attracted quite a few new recruits who were in awe of the original Karasuno team members. Unfortunately, most of these new recruits were also impressionable first-years that were currently being corrupted by Tanaka.

Which lead to problem number three: Tanaka. Ennoshita wasn't sure how or why, but somehow, he was sharing the captainship with that psychopathic bald boy. So far, the work was a little unevenly split… The ratio of captain-related work performed was about 20% Tanaka to 80% Ennoshita. Even someone with Kageyama's math skills could figure out it wasn't even.

The aforementioned bald bad-boy was attempting to wolf-whistle at a couple of red-headed female college students.

Ennoshita told him to stop.

Tanaka promptly ignored his co-captain He then tried to approach the girls with a wolfish grin on his face (although knowing Tanaka, he probably thought it was an attractive grin).

With impressive volleyball reflexes, Ennoshita lunged across the room to restrain the bald athlete.

Sadly, this was rapidly becoming a common situation for Ennoshita.

"Aww come on, Ennoshita, just let me have a little fun!" He shouted, trying to dodge.

However, Tanaka could not avoid Chikara Ennoshita, co-captain of Karasuno, and protector of women's black haired co-captain quickly dragged Tanaka away from the girls, pinning his arms to his sides.

"Please excuse Tanaka-kun!" Ennoshita shouted at the now disturbed looking college students. He forced Tanaka, who was still protesting, into a bow.

Yes, there were many, many reasons for Ennoshita to be nervous about today's match, and most of them did not have much to do with volleyball.

 **...**

Nishinoya was pumped. This was a bit of a broad statement. Many, many things got Nishinoya worked up very, very easily. Playing volleyball. Hanging out with Tanaka. Being called "Karasuno's Guardian Deity." Eating Gari-Gari Kun. Playing Volleyball.

Did he say playing volleyball?

However, there was one thing that got Nishinoya even more excited than playing volleyball, and that as coming up with names for his volleyball moves!

To the spiky haired Libero, there was nothing so truly liberating as exercising his creative freedom in the naming of his "signature moves!"

' _Honestly, with my creative imagination, it's a wonder that I have to retake my literature and writing class this year.'_ He thought to himself. The teachers simply refused to accept his literary genius.

As Nishinoya prepared himself for the rapidly approaching volleyball match, he decided to list all of his signature moves in his head one more time.

There was the infamous "ROLLING THUNDER ™ " of course, but he had expanded his arsenal quite a bit since last year.

Now he had a whole plethora of special moves, including: STRIKING LIGHTING! ROARING TSUNAMI! RAIN OF ACID! FIRE-DRAGON ROAR! AVATAR STATE! GEAR SECOND! SPIRIT BOMB! UNITED STATES OF SMASH! And of course, he couldn't forget his... FALCON PUNCH!

Granted, Nishinoya didn't come up with all of those by himself, but no matter his source of inspiration, his naming genius was legendary!

Yet for some reason, his literature and writing teachers kept failing him over some minor grammatical mistake called "plagiarism." Apparently he was supposed to "cite" his "sources" and not "steal" people's "copyrighted" material or something like that.

That didn't stop Nishinoya.

He might have take an extra year of highschool.

That also didn't stop Nishinoya.

After all, It's hard to give proper credit to the original author when you're running across the court to save a stray ball with a flying bicycle kick, all the whilst screaming "SUPER SAIYAN FORM!"

And an extra year of highschool meant an extra year of playing volleyball, right?

 **...**

Tsukishima was excited- probably as excited as Tanaka- but in a different way (and for different reasons). For one thing, Tsukki refused to show any physical signs of his excitement, remaining as cool as a cucumber. While he was thrilled that he was going to get to play volleyball with Suga and Daichi again, he would never admit it in a million years.

Tsukishima had a serious reputation to keep up.

His height, general aloofness, and habit of answering every question with "tch" had garnered him a rep as the "super-edgy-really-cool-totally-hardcore-second-year," especially among the new first-years. It was a reputation he was quite fond of (but he wouldn't admit that either).

So instead of gawking at girls or running around in elation and naming "signature moves", Tsukki was playing it cool.

Meanwhile, Yamaguchi was talking about how exhilarated he was to see his former teammates.

"Do you think they are really good now that they are in college?!" Yamaguchi wondered out loud.

Tsukishima didn't deign to answer, choosing instead to bask in his own coolness as he continued to stretch his calf muscles.

"You know, it wouldn't hurt to go say hi to them! We haven't seen them in a while." Yamaguchi suggested.

Face set in his typical deadpan expression, Tsukki fought back any emotion at the thought of seeing Daichi and Suga again.

' _It's not like I miss them or anything.'_ He thought to himself, grunting a "Tch," for good measure.

"Wow Tsukki! You Tch'ed! You must be really excited to see Suga and Dachi!"

Yamaguchi gushed, like the fountain of happiness and sweetness and cinnamon rolls that he was. *****

"Yams" (as he had been dubbed by the new first-years) had opened up quite a bit since starting his second year of high school volleyball. One of the reasons for his openness was that the underclassmen looked up to the freckle-faced athlete. Something about his gentle personality seemed to attract younger kids like bread crumbs attracts baby-crow children. Like baby-crows, the new first years flocked to Yamaguchi, constantly.

Tsukishima felt his cool facade give way to a grimace as he thought about the annoying first-years who were constantly following Yams about. It was acceptable for them to bask in Tsukishima's coolness, but following Tsukki's best friend around was a different matter completely.

"You alright, Tsukki?" Yams asked suddenly, as if sensing his friend's anger.

Quickly schooling his features, Tsukishima nodded almost imperceptibly, reminding himself that Yamaguchi could hang out with whoever he wanted. Tsukki was 100% fine with this. It was good for Yamaguchi to make friends-

"Hey Yams-Senpai! Do you want to stretch with us?!" One of the Karasuno first-years called, jogging up to the pair of second-years.

The well-meaning first year probably would have said more, but he was immediately stopped by a death glare from Tsukishima.

' _Touch my Yamaguchi,'_ it said, ' _And you will feel my rage.'_

The first year gulped.

"Oh, Tsukishima-Senpai, I didn't see you there."

"Tch." Tsukki responded, intensifying the death glare. ' _My rage will be mighty. Mightier than the asteroid that wiped out the dinosaurs'_

The first year backed up nervously,

"Welp, I uh, gotta-go-bye!"

The first year disappeared from sight faster than you could say "extinction level event."

"Aww!" Yamaguchi teased. "You do care!"

"Tch."

 **...**

Kageyama was happy. That was pretty much it. He was happy to see his ex-captains again, maybe show them a new move he had worked on. He spent the entire warm-up very seriously, focusing intently on... well, warming-up. #ballislife.

 **...**

Hinata was feeling all of the aforementioned emotions.; nervousness, excitement, happiness, anticipation and more were all overpowering his emotions, making him feel like a balloon about to burst. This was in a very real literal and figurative sense. The smol sunshine child was standing inside a bathroom, feeling as if his lunch was about to burst out of his stomach.

After watching Oikawa being threatened by his ex-teammates (turnip-kun and maddog), Hinata's nerves had started to act up. Even after a year of playing volleyball for Karasuno, Hinata still had stomach troubles before a majority of the matches. This time, when seeking out a restroom, he had wisely avoided any bathrooms that were occupied by Oikawa, Maddog or Turnip-kun, and was slumped against the wall of an empty bathroom.

"Still having stomach troubles, Hinata-kun?" A familiar deep voice called.

At first Hinata was afraid Turnip head (or someone of equal scariness) had confronted him again. It always seemed to be near public bathrooms that he ran into his worst enemies. However, when he turned to see who it was, he was met with a much less terrifying sight than an angry turnip.

"Oh, Dachi-Senpai!" Hinata stuttered nervously at the sight of his former captain. "Aren't you supposed to be playing?"

"The match just ended." Dachi admitted, walking to the drinking fountain to fill up his water bottle.

"Oh." Hinata blanched at the thought of taking the court in his current condition.

He remembered all too well what a disaster his very first high school volleyball game had been thanks to his terrible nerves.

"You still get this nervous before all games? What's the matter?" Daichi asked, not unkindly.

Hinata, although he was rather pale from queasiness at this point, still managed to blush bright red.

"Uh, nothing! I mean, I shouldn't bother you with it. You have to get ready and-"

"Hinata." Daichi cut him off with a playful slap on the back. "It's alright if you're nervous. Just tell me."

"Uh, Ok." Hinata gazed into Dad-chi's- er, Daichi's comforting (if not slightly intimidating) gaze and gave in. "Well, I'm nervous 'cause we're playing a real college team." He started slowly.

Dad-chi just nodded in acceptance (Hinata was not even going to pretend otherwise… Daichi was forever Dad-chi at this point).

Hinata continued, picking up steam. "But I'm happy that I get to see you and Suga again! Although I'm kinda nervous to see you guys again too 'cause I don't want a mess up! It's like all my emotions are going _vrooooom_ and then _pow_! And sometimes they even _whooshh_!"

Now Dad-chi looked confused.

Hinata stopped mid " _whoosh_ " when he realized he had lost Dad-chi. However, the ex-captain in question simply smiled reassuringly, like only a father could, and advised the queasy crow child.

"Just focus on the game. Don't worry about disappointing us, messing up, or playing an older team. Just play volleyball like you always do. Think of this as just another practice match."

Hinata brightened considerably.

"I can do that! I feel way better now- thanks, Dad!"

With those parting words, the red-headed athlete rushed from the bathroom with a smile on his face, feeling much more confident about the upcoming match.

He left in his wake a very confused Dad-chi, who was torn between feeling proud and feeling disturbed.

…

"Dad?"

 **Author's note: Hello!**

 **I AM ON TIME! HA!**

 **Thank you so much for all your lovely reviews, they make my day. I also noticed that a few people were anxious to see Karasuno, so I am doing two chapters for Karasuno.**

 **As you can see, I included lots of POV's from the present Karasuno team!**

 **So far, Nishinoya is the most fun to write. He's just weird and random, kind of like I am.**

 **Although I took a personality quiz and got Tsukishima as my character… hm…**

 ***adjusts glasses* Tch. *smirks***

 **Maybe I'm a mix of Nishinoya and Tsukishima. Never mind, that's a scary thought. I'm gonna go bleach my brain now.**

 **Drop a review if you got any of Nishinoya's references to other animes.**

 **NOBODY CAN STOP ME FROM MAKING ANIME REFERENCES!  
BWAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Next chapter, we will get back to the All-Stars!**


End file.
